


Home

by kawaiiowl18



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: McCree and Hanzo decide to settle down after being married for a few years and even though they still have missions to worry about, they work it out.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one.  
> It's not beta'd, btw.
> 
> I do think it's pretty cute but I don't know if it's long enough.
> 
> Enjoy either way <3
> 
> Edit: I added warnings because I wasn't sure if what happens to McCree's mother was too rough or not. I apologize for not having them up there in the first place.
> 
> For the Domestic Moodboard

"You ever think about settling down, darlin'?"

The question caught Hanzo off guard entirely, the man standing in their base in Numbani with a cup of coffee in his hand and three hours of sleep causing his eyes to sting a little. His hair was a messy bun, sweat pants and t-shirt being his choice of clothing. They were alone, the others off training or on missions, sleeping and even doing paperwork and here they were. The words just sort of came out of McCree's mouth, that deep south-western drawl unmistakable. The words sunk into his brain slowly through the sleep deprivation, nightmares having won out again last night. 

"What do you mean?" Hanzo finally asked slowly, gripping his cup tight.

"I just mean we've been married for three years and runnin' around base after base instead of finding somewhere to hang our hats every now and again. Wouldn't it be nice to have our own couch that Morrison won't pass out drunk on? Or a bathroom that Hana doesn't take a million years in. I want a puppy, damn it. Do you know how bad this place would be for a puppy?" McCree said before shrugging and going to drink his own cup of coffee, figuring Hanzo would say no.

"Can I have a special cabinet for my sake?" He asked, making Jesse smirk into his own cup before swallowing and nodding.

"Yeah, darlin'. You can have anything you want. I just...you know, I've always been on the move and you became a constant, all this became a constant, I just...I don't know what I'm sayin' anymore. We don't have to." He said, looking away from Hanzo.

Hanzo put his cup down and walked over to McCree, placing his hand on top of the mechanical one which caused McCree to look up at him again. 

"I also want an akita dog...and we should get it somewhere besides Route 66 or Hanamura. A place of our own, where we can move forward together....just as we always have been and I hope just as we will continue to do." Hanzo said

McCree stood and immeditaely pulled Hanzo into a hug, trying not to cry. They would settle down, they would be together finally in their own space. Jesse could finally have one true home with the man he considered his home. They had both decided on getting a place in Illios, finding the air to be humid but not in an uncomfortable way. Living by the ocean was nice too, they both discovered they enjoyed having it near. The apartment had two bedrooms and one bathroom, a kitchen space, and a living room space. It was enough for the two of them to live comfortably. It was also not too far from the base in Greece and that was good enough for everybody. McCree stood in the kitchen, the sun just starting to come through the beige curtains as morning greeted him. Hanzo was still asleep, their dog asleep at the foot of the bed. They named him Yoshi, but not because of that old video game from Nintendo.

With cup of coffee in hand, a gentle smile rested on his lips. There was silence throughout the apartment. Home. His home. Their home. A home was something Jesse hadn't really known since he was very, very young. He remembered a small room, the wallpaper torn on it and the hot weather bleaching said wallpaper as well. There was hardwood floors and the smell of lavender throughout the place. Then there was her, brown hair and green eyes with a wide white smile. Her skin was a light caramel, gently kissed by the sun. She always kept her hair in a bun, wearing a dress where the skirt stayed partially tucked into the waistband so it didn't get dirty. There was no gun powders, no whiskey, no blood or pain or lonely. There was her, floral dress and all. She was smiling at him, holding him.

"Mi vida" is what she would call him. He wished he could have been, to give her what she needed because she also remembered an older woman pulling him away from his mother's dead body. She laid there on the ground, covered in sweat and blood and tears, her dress was ripped. Just as she was ripped away from him. The smile had faded, cup of coffee on the counter now as he gripped it so tight that his metal hand left a slight dent in the blue painted wood. Two arms wrapped around him from behind, the dragon tattoo bringing him back to now along with the familiar weight he knew to belong to Hanzo. His mechanical hand rested gently on top of Hanzo's arm now.

"Where did you go in your mind, Jesse? Because they won't hurt you ever again...whatever it was, whatever happened, I won't allow it to hurt you again." He said which made Jesse close his eyes.

There was Hanzo, his love and light, his dragon, his....

"Mi vida..." McCree said gently before turning around in his arms.

"You know I do not speak Spanish." 

"It means my life. Which is what you are, you are my life now....we both have pasts where when sometimes we close our eyes, there's nothing but blood but this is us now...beige curtains and a puppy and coffee and...mornings together. You are my home now...it doesn't hurt me anymore but I wish I could have done something different, you know? And you know I'm a man of many regrets who simply sees them as opportunities to learn things but there's just some things, darlin'." 

"I know....believe me, I know but you are right. We have beige curtains and a puppy and I like taking showers with you, having a quiet dinner with you. Our wedding anniversary is coming up and I would like to spend it with you for once where we aren't on a mission. It has been like that the last two years and now we have each other...we have a home." Hanzo said, placing a gentle kiss to where metal met skin before looking back up at McCree

"I already asked Soldier for time off on that day for us both...Ana said she'd wear him down if she had to. We've coveted our relationship on every surface here though so I don't know what you've got in mind." He said, tone light now as to fight off the darkness trying to tug him down inside.

Hanzo always saw through it, no matter what the situation was. A gentle sigh told McCree he saw it again so he lead him to the living room area before pushing the cowboy down to sit. He then walked down the hall, going to dig through some of the boxes they still had to unpack. There was a photo album, Lena had started it for them from photos they had taken and it also had a few pages from their wedding. It was a complete scrapbook photo album of their life together but he had also grabbed another box as well full of letters and older photos. He brought both of them out, a tight lipped expression on his face as he placed them on the coffee table. Yoshi had stirred from sleep as well and was now sitting beside McCree on the couch, chubby Akita face staring at Hanzo in curiosity just as McCree was.

"These letters, photos, everything here in this shoebox...it was my family before you. It was my life before you. Corespondense I had held with my father, photos from spending time with Genji when he wasn't being too wild with his actions, and photos of my mother. She died giving birth to Genji but I never hated him for that because that was not his choice. None of what happened to him was his choice and I regret having to do what I did to him. We were happy until we weren't and then he was dead too and our father was dead and there was nothing left for me there so I left. I also put down my blade because it haunts me to this very day. I can't sleep sometimes...but I sleep better next to you. We are happy, you and me are currently happy and I never want that to stop." 

"It won't, darlin'....I swear it won't. I just...did I ever tell you what happened to my mom?" He asked

Hanzo shook his head, moving Yoshi to sit next to Jesse now and rest his cheek against warm skin. Jesse was always warm, something else Hanzo noticed. A natural heater and something he was greatful for in the winter. He also always smelled like cigars, whiskey, gunpowder, and occasionally lavender. He also cussed like a sailor and was very rough in bed but when he smiled, there was a crinkle in the corner of his eyes and he would sing in the shower, although it was mostly in Spanish. He also always made the coffee very black and very strong. He kept an eye out for Hanzo everytime they were on a mission together, Hanzo doing the same. These were the little things Hanzo noticed about his husband and they were part of the reason why he loved the cowboy hitman so much. He hated it though when Jesse cried because it made him feel so helpless.

"I was 7. We had a home in Dorado, we were happy there. It was the last and only home I knew before you, mi vida. I remember her...she had brown hair, always kept it in a messy bun and had a sunflower pin to hold her bangs back out of the way. She would sing to me every night and she smelled like lavender all of the time. She called me her life, 'mi vida' she would say...all the time. We were all each other had and I was 7 when I found her. The gang from there...Los Muertos...they had...she just wanted to go to the market to get chicken for dinner and she told me to stay at home with the old lady next door that I called mi abuela even though she wasn't related to us. We went looking for her and we found her but she was dead...raped and killed and robbed...." A pause, tears falling now as he looked away from Hanzo. 

"It's okay, Jesse...you don't have to continue..." Hanzo said softly, wrapping his arms around him again.

Jesse gave in to the motion of being pulled into his husband, resting his head against him.

"God I hate cryin', I'm sorry." 

"No, it's okay...I hate it when you cry, I can't do anything." he said

"Nah, no...oh darlin'...no, you do so much by being here, mi vida.." 

"When you say that....you are calling me your life, yes?" Hanzo asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's because you are. You're my life, my sugar, my angry noodle." He said, smiling a bit as he looked up at Hanzo now.

Hanzo snorted at the term 'angry noodle' before drying the rest of McCree's tears with his thumbs.

"Do you want to go back to bed? I have not heard from Genji or the others about any missions so there is a chance we are not needed." 

McCree stayed where he was, looking up at Hanzo still before sitting up and shaking his head.

"Sleep won't do any good..." 

Hanzo sat there with him for a moment before standing and walking down the hall. He heard the water start and stood, going down the hall to see what his husband was doing. Hanzo was running a bath, bubbles already forming in the water as he began to strip down. McCree just stood in the doorway and watched, marveling in the beauty of Hanzo. The dragon tattoo wrapped around his arm intricately, fading into the skin on his chest. He slid into the water silently, closing his eyes and sighing softly as the hotness worked out stress in his muscles. They had to invest in a claw foot tub, it being bigger than what was previously in the apartment. Hanzo opened his eyes, black hair pooling around his shoulders as he stared back at McCree.

"Are you just going to keep staring or are you going to join me, cowboy?" He asked with a slight tone of amusement underneath what he was saying.

Jesse couldn't help but smirk slightly, beginning to strip down to join him.

"Well if you insist..." He said before carefully getting into the tub.

His arms wrapped around Hanzo immediately, cheek resting against the top of his head. Hanzo wasn't entirely excited about cuddling but he wasn't against it either. McCree was a clingy son of a bitch though, which Hanzo would allow on some days. Both had realized they were rather touch starved before they had even started dating and it was more a mental comfort to have some part of their bodies touching. This was full on cuddling though but Hanzo didn't complain, knowing that Jesse might need it. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hitman. The water was switched off and they both just sat there, holding onto each other in the warm water. After a few moments, Jesse sat up before reaching over to the counter and grabbing a comb. He dipped it in the water before beginning to run it through Hanzo's hair. 

He sat up straighter to allow McCree to do this, closing his eyes again as he relaxed. A gentle silence has fallen between the two of them, even after hair was moved to the side and a chaste kiss was placed to the tattoo. Hanzo leaned back then, McCree leaning with him and placing his arms on either side of the tub lip as they stayed like this. The weight of Hanzo on him was enough to comfort him, the hot water helping as well. It was all so comforting that he eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep, snoring softly. It was a noise Hanzo had gotten used to over the years, a gentle smile gracing his features as he heard the telltale sign of his husband sleeping. He stayed there until the water started to get cold and carefully got off before drying off and putting a towel around his waist. He had carefully pulled Jesse out of the tub and dried him off before tucking him into their bed. 

Yoshi had curled up at the foot of the bed, Hanzo getting dressed in his black slacks and one of Jesse's shirts. He rolled up the sleeves too, pulling his hair back out of his face before going to the kitchen. McCree woke to the smell of something familiar but couldn't quite make out what it was and rolled onto his stomach, almost kicking Yoshi. He apologized and rolled back onto his back to sit up, rubbing tan fur with his flesh hand. The dog rolled onto his side, looking up at McCree now.

"You're a fluffy idiot."

"Hey, he is our fluffy idiot."

McCree looked up to see Hanzo standing in the doorway, smiling a bit now. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, noticing a tea tray in his hands. There was hot chocolate instead of tea though, the smell of mint hitting his senses. 

"Angela told me you liked hot chocolate with mint in it on our last mission in Gibraltar..."

He set the tray down on the nightstand and was pulled into bed with Jesse immediately, earning a squeak from him. 

"Darlin', that was adorable." 

Hanzo blushed slightly, rolling onto his back now to get out of McCree's grasp.

"You are the fool, not the dog." 

"Yeah but I'm your fool." McCree remarked, sitting up straighter and grabbing a mug carefully.

Hanzo sat up and took the mug when it was offered to him before McCree took his own mug and took a drink from it.

"Until death do us part..." He reminded McCree, as if he wasn't aware by the silver band he kept on his person at all times.

It was attached by a silver chain, hanging around his neck. Hanzo wore his around his ring finger, left hand currently holding McCree's left hand. The metal was always cold but it was just a part of Jesse. There was scarring, where metal turned into skin and he knew the scarring still ached from time to time. Various scars, all from various forms of injury were littered across sunkissed skin. There was something soft in those honey eyes though as they looked at Hanzo, something in the way that Jesse was with him that reminded him of sunshine and a cup of tea on a cold day. He was the home Hanzo never got to have, the arguing and pain having tainted his own home. He could never go back to Hanamura but he certainly could return to Ilios. To Jesse. He took a sip of the hot drink and smiled slightly to himself. Yeah, this was definitely Jesse McCree.

"I have been thinking about something." 

"What's that?" McCree asked, taking a drink of the warm beverage.

"What if we adopted...?"

McCree nearly choked, setting the mug down and coughing as he felt like his lungs were being burned by the liquid now. He calmed down after his coughing fit subsided and then just sat there.

"We do not have to...I apologize for bringing it up." 

"Now, hold on a minute...I didn't say no. I'm just surprised, that's all. You wanna adopt like a kid, right?" He asked

"No, I thought we would adopt another dragon..." Hanzo replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Well in that case, we've already got Genji." McCree responded, earning a low growl from his husband.

"Alright, alright...I'm sorry. I would love to but whose gonna let a kid run off with a bounty hunter who has a bounty of his own that sits at nearly 60,000,000 in US dollars and an ex-criminal family heir with a shady past?" He asked

"You are not wrong." Hanzo sighed before putting the cup on the night stand beside Jesse.

The fact they had gotten the apartment with no questions asked was interesting enough but they had been on a don't ask, don't tell basis with their landlord and who were they to argue that? 

"I don't wish our lives were different because all the mistakes and fuck ups I made have lead me to you." McCree said

Sure, he would go back and change a few things if he could but he also tried not to live in the past. Although sometimes voices, memories, they crept in but Hanzo was always there to quiet such nonsense. A gentle kiss placed on his jaw was the response Jesse got before he felt the warm weight of Hanzo leaning against him. Yoshi was laying at the foot of the bed still, sleeping soundly. When Hanzo woke, McCree was gone. This was a common occurence and not something he was too worried about as he sat up and stretched. Yoshi was gone too so he was probably out running or something. Hanzo flopped back down and rolled over, closing his eyes again. It was a cloudy cold day, he could tell just by looking outside. After laying there for a few moments later, he stood and went to get dressed before heading out to the store. It was their anniversary and he wanted to do something nice for his husband. 

McCree returned to an empty apartment, calling out and getting no response. He tossed the leash onto the table and went to take a shower before going to check to see if they had any missions.

"Mornin' Winston."

"Good morning, McCree. Is something wrong?" The scientist asked, the two of them speaking over a video chat.

"Nah, just seeing if we've got any errands to run." He said

"Today is your wedding anniversary, I wouldn't dream of giving you something to do on a day like this." 

Shit. How could he forget his own wedding anniversary? 

"Ah, yeah. My bad. You have a good day, Winston. Report if needed though, alright?" McCree asked

Winston gave a thumbs up before disconnecting the call. He put the tablet down and nearly ran out the door to figure out what to do for Hanzo. He had recieved a text message with an address and a time from Hanzo. It was the address to a local ramen place, which was fitting based on the first date they ever went on. It was quiet, intimate. A gentle smiled tugged at his lips at the memory. Now what to get Hanzo...that was the ultimate question. Hanzo had returned with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. He knew McCree drank this stuff like water and figured he would like a bottle, McCree getting him a bottle of Sake. The two of them met at the ramen shop a few hours later, bottles left at home for later. 

"Well hey darlin'." 

"Hello Jesse..."

The two of them went in and proceeded to eat in silence before deciding to walk around the streets of Ilios. They were holding hands, taking in their surroundings as they made their way to the beach. Jesse had removed his boots and rolled his pants up before standing in the water, Hanzo joining him a few moments later. 

"You ever regret it?" McCree asked

"Regret what?" Hanzo asked, looking over at him now.

"Settling down, trying to find normalcy...I don't know."

"I do not regret a single choice I have made with you, Jesse McCree and I will never regret anything with you because you are the best decision I have ever made." 

McCree looked away from him then, tears forming in his eyes. Everybody had always thought him a mistake or an ingrate, someone who wasn't worth anything. Reyes was the first to show interest but we all see how that ended. He ended up getting close with Ana but she had died before coming back someone he didn't even recognize. Jesse wasn't particularly close to anybody, not in the way he was close to Hanzo. 

"I don't regret anything either, my angry noodle dragon." He said, looking at him again with a gentle smile.

This was ruined by Hanzo pushing him down into the waves because he called him an angry noodle dragon. Jesse came back up, sputtering before laughing as he moved against the waves of water. He swam back and pulled Hanzo in with him who yelped in response to the cold water. They were in each other's embrace as they stayed afloat, laughing together now. They laid on the beach for a while to dry off before going to head back to their apartment hand in hand. There was one thing both men were silently sure of after all this time - settling down wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
